


Roxxane, a look into the past.

by Mimilikesherbrownies



Series: The belle of the ball.(Appleradio) [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angst with a sad ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), El Tango De Roxanne, Moulin Rouge References, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilikesherbrownies/pseuds/Mimilikesherbrownies
Summary: Today, you will see the reason behind our dear Vox's actions. What really happened decades before Al even met Lucifer. (Note, if you haven't Already, read "the belle of the ball" so you won't get spoilers.)
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The belle of the ball.(Appleradio) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurbyDisaster53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/gifts).



> Don't worry, the oneshot book is coming.

One day when Alastor didn't have his powers, Vox came to the place. He was invited in by one of the maids, who immediatly went to fetch Lucifer. 

" If it isn't the pleader himself....Vox."

"Well hello Mr. Magne. I have came to talk to you about about a... deppressing matter on our hands."

"What kind of matter?"

" I happened to figure out that you and the radio demon were dating."

" How do you know that ?"

" You sweeping in and killing my boyfriend."

Lucifer grabbed his sword and had it at Vox's throut.

"Well then why are you here?"

" To tell you what he did to me."

Lucifer put his sword down and looked at Vox like he just asked to fuck.

"Him. Do something relevant to you? Don't make me laug-"

"He's a prostitue."

"What?"

"You heard me."

" I will listen to what you have to say, but that doesn't mean that I will believe you."

So Vox continued with his story. 

"It was 1933, and me and Alastor were dating.  
Our relationship was going great. He moved in with me to help get my company started. He was still a radio host, and still had his mansion in the woods that I didn't know about. Being gay in the past was obviously illegal, so if we wanted to go out on the town, Alastor would have to wear drag."  
(Note, I got the 30's slang from here: https://www.paper-dragon.com/1939/slang.html and if you want to know what something specific means,you can just ask. :)

" Dear are you sure that I won't get caught?"

" I am very sure darling. And if they do find out , they will get the kiss off and believe me, they will take a powder.

"Thank goodness! Now what do you think?"  
Alastor stepped out wearing a peacock inspired dress with a fan to go with it.

" Damn dollface, you are togged to the bricks."  
Vox looked Alastor up and down looking like he was enjoying what he was seeing.

"Thank you Cher."

"But ya are missing something...."

"What? Is there not enough lipstick? Do I look to much like a man?"

" Not at all Moll, ya ain't doing squat wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"I'll be right back, muffin."  
He ran off to go get something .

Meanwhile, Alastor was so excited that he bagged such a gentleman. He usually would want to be top, but this was a entertaining change of pace. Not to mention that he was the looker.

"That man is the bees knees."

A couple of seconds later, Vox came back with a black velvet box with gold finishing.

"Here ya are doll."

Alastor took the box. He was scared that a death treat or a tommy gun was in there. So you can imagine the shock of seeing a very elegant and expensive diamond choker inside.

" It's beautiful! But how did you afford it? You know money on your account is sparse."

" I made a huge deal with someone at the shop, and since you have been helping me out and loving me through the good and bad, I thought buying this would be some way of repaying you."

Alastor was speechless. He had never really been in a relationship, so this was...new to say the least. He really started the relationship for entertaining himself. But now that he was really in it, he felt happy...... and cared for. His smile went from nervous and a little forced, to pure and exited.

"Oh my dear! Thank you so much!"  
He jumped into Vox's arms in kissed him all over his face leaving lipstick marks all over his face.

"N..no problem babydoll."

Vox Started to clean up the marks on his face after putting Al down. And Alastor went to go put the necklace on. Vox was putting his jacket and hat on now, waiting for Alastor to come down.

" Muffin! We are going to have to go very soon!"

You could hear the loud clacking of his heels as Al ran down.

"I'm coming Cher!"

He grabbed his flapper headpiece and white fluffy faux fur coat as they ran to their car.

"We were so happy. Well.... that was until one day......."

Dun dun DUN !!!!

What will happen?

Will this snazzy couple be all wet?

Will Alastor "bleed" and be given the Chicago Overcoat?

Will these gunsels be pitching woo or be at their doom?

And most importantly, will this fake butter and egg fly canary, be ended?

Find out, in part two of .....

ROXANNE  
THE LOOK!  
(Deeper into madness)


	2. The look (deeper into madness)

One day when Alastor didn't have his powers, Vox came to the place. He was invited in by one of the maids, who immediately went to fetch Lucifer.

"If it isn't the pleader himself .... Vox."

"Well hello Mr. Magne. I have came to talk to you about about a ... deppressing matter on our hands."

"What kind of matter?"

"I happened to figure out that you and the radio demon were dating."

"How do you know that?"

"You sweeping in and killing my boyfriend."

Lucifer grabbed his sword and had it at Vox's throut.

"Well then why are you here?"

"To tell you what he did to me."

Lucifer put his sword down and looked at Vox like he just asked to fuck.

"Him. Do something relevant to you? Don't make me laug-"

"He's a prostitue."

"What ?"

"You heard me."

"I will listen to what you have to say, but that doesn't mean that I will believe you."

So Vox continued with his story. 

"It was 1933, and me and Alastor were dating.  
Our relationship was going great. He moved in with me to help get my company started. He was still a radio host, and still had his mansion in the woods that I didn't know about. Being gay in the past was obviously illegal, so if we wanted to go out on the town, Alastor would have to wear drag. "

(Note, I did research on 1930's slang, so if you don't understand something, that's why. Also, if you want to know what something means, ask in the comments and I will give you the answer)

"Dear are you sure that I won't get caught?"

"I am very sure darling. And if they do find out, they will get the kiss off and believe me, they will take a powder.

"Thank goodness! Now what do you think?"  
Alastor stepped out wearing a peacock inspired dress with a fan to go with it.

"Damn dollface, you are togged to the bricks."  
Vox looked Alastor up and down looking like he was enjoying what he was seeing.

"Thank you Cher."

"But ya are missing something ...."

"What? Is there not enough lipstick? Do I look to much like a man?"

"Not at all Moll, ya ain't doing squat wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"I'll be right back, muffin."  
He ran off to go get something.

Meanwhile, Alastor was so excited that he bagged such a gentleman. He usually would want to be top, but this was an entertaining change of pace. Not to mention that he was a looker.

"That man is the bees knees."

A couple of seconds later, Vox came back with a black velvet box with gold finishing.

"Here ya are doll."

Alastor took the box. He was scared that a death threat or a tommy gun was in there. So you can imagine the shock of seeing a very elegant and expensive diamond choker inside.

It's beautiful! But how did you afford it? You know money on your account is sparse."

"I made a huge deal with someone at the shop, and since you have been helping me out and loving me through the good and bad, I thought buying this would be some way of repaying you."

Alastor was speechless. He had never really been in a relationship, so this was ... new to say the least. He really started the relationship for entertaining himself. But now that he was really in it, he felt happy ..... and cared for. His smile went from nervous and a little forced, to pure and exited.

"Oh my dear! Thank you so much!"  
He jumped into Vox's arms in kissed him all over his face leaving lipstick marks all over his face.

"N..no problem babydoll."

Vox Started to clean up the marks on his face after putting Al down. And Alastor went to go put the necklace on. Vox was putting his jacket and hat on now, waiting for Alastor to come down.

"Muffin! We are going to have to go very soon!"

You could hear the loud clacking of his heels as Al ran down.

"I'm coming Cher!"

He grabbed his flapper headpiece and white fluffy faux fur coat as they ran to their car.

"We were so happy. Well .... that was until one day ......."

"Until one day, I met Veras . At the time, he was the best relationship adviser in New Orleans. At the time, I wanted to make sure that Alastor was the one. That I could pop the question. He said to take a break from him and see what happens. Which sounded crazy until I thought about it. If he WAS the one, he would wait. I thanked him and left. I came home to tell Alastor the news."

"Muffin! Can ya come here?"

Alastor came down in a beautiful blue dress with the back cut out and the choker necklace that Vox bought him.

"Yes Cher?"

Vox looked at his murdering boyfriend. Seeing how excited he was, and how beautiful he looked, he couldn't do it.

"I.....erm just got paid! Wanna shindig on the town?"

"Of course darling."

And they went out to dance. Meanwhile, Veras was driving down to Alastor's manor in the woods.  
He knew about it because before he and Vox were together, he drove through here sometimes.  
He needed evidence....and he found it. 

A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!

The next day, Alastor was in the kitchen about to make breakfast when Vox came down.

"Listen Muffin,....can we talk?

" Oh, ok what is it darling?"

"I....I.....feel like we should take a break...."

"Oh....well if that's how you feel..."

He took his apron off.

"It's not that I don't love you, I just....need a bit."

"I do too. But will we get back together?"

Alastor had tears in his eyes while asking that.

"Of course babydoll! I love you to much not to."

He grabbed Al's waist and pulled him closer.

"Imagine after all of this, how our house would look. A big couch in the corner!"

"A chase over there."

"And a chandelier over it all!"

He dipped Alastor and kissed him passionately pulling him back up with every second.

"I just need a little break."

"I completely understand. And plus, I do need to find someone else for entertaining purposes if you understand what I mean."

He said winking at Vox. Vox winked back understanding what he meant. With a kiss on the cheek, Alastor left.

"Bye my love!"

Veras’s plan was going great. He visited Vox's house telling him another lie. Alastor was ok with him going on break with him, because he sells his body for money. Vox asked him for proof, and he said that Al tried to do it to him. Vox didn't believe him. 

"That's obserd! Why the fuck would he do that?"

"Think about it. He does the radio shows from 9 to 3.  
He gets home at 6. Plus, it's the Great Depression! If you can snag a quick sawbuck or 5, why wouldn't ya ?"

"True....but even if he does, he is still loyal to me."

"You really don't know, do ya?"

"Know what fucker?"

"He loves someone else. Hell, he's not even gay."

*chuckes* "who?"

"Mimzy."

"I..."

That made perfect sense. Not only was Mimzy's bar a perfect place to pitch woo, but Mimzy was consistently trying to get Al to stay at the bar. Not to mention, Alastor constantly saying how much of a "darling" she was. 

"Make perfect sense? Great suga' , but I have ta go.  
Take care!"  
Veras walked out of his house leaving Vox to plan a murder. 

Veras walked into the woods until he was in a small house packed with his supporters including Mimzy. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hhz78kleIzo)

"Everyone!

We have a dance!  
In the brothels of Buenos Aries  
Tells the story  
Of a prostitute!"

Some people chuckle while listening 

"And a man... who falls in love...  
With him.”

“First there is desire  
Then... passion!

Then... suspicion!

Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!

Where love is for the highest bidder,

There can be no trust!  
Without trust,  
There is no love!  
Jealousy.  
Yes, jealousy...

Will drive you... mad!”

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night"

Vox was tearing up thinking about Al doing something like that.

"His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand

(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me  
And please believe me when I say I love you!"

It cuts to when Veras goes to Al's house to spark a deal with him.

"when the great deppression ends, you will no longer be a radio host.....but an actor."

He pulls out a diamond choker, one very similar to the one vox gave to Al.

"Do you accept this gift for the chance of a lifetime?" 

"Well what about my life and ending?"

"Let's see if you could keep that ending true"

(Roxanne)  
"Why does my heart cry?"

(Roxanne)

"Feelings I can't fight  
(Roxanne)

You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me"

"And please believe me when I say..... I love you!"

Alastor was sitting on his bed after Veras left.

"Come what may.... I will love you. Until my dying .......days."

Until he heard someone come in and grabbed his neck before Al could grab his knife. "I see you didn't take my gift......."

"Veras ! Let me go! What have I done to you?"

" You took the love of my life away from me. If I can't love him, no one can."

Veras went to Alastor's balcony, threw him in a crowd of homophobics and his followers, who then tied his arms and legs together with very strong rope. Alastor had to watch the huge crowd burn his house down. And Alastor was cruel, but not "imma burn your house down because you gay cruel."

(Roxanne)

"Why does my heart cry?"  
(Roxanne)

"Feelings I can't fight"

(Roxanne)

You don't have to put on that red light

Roxanne

You don't have to put on that dress tonight

(Roxanne)  
(Roxanne)

Alastor was shot in the head by Veras , killing him on impact. 

The crowd went to his corpse and started to write nasty things on him with knives like:

Hoe

Slut

piece of shit

bitch

no one will ever love you

And they added one main detail, a huge smile from ear to ear on him. They left him there. His body getting colder and colder. The only thing saved from his house was a diamond choker that Veras now kept.

Speaking of Veras, he drove to Vox’s house, saying that he found something. When They got there, Vox started sobbing.

“No.... please. Come back....  
His sobs were heartbreaking to hear.

“Oh my dear Varien. You have to understand that he never loved you anywa-“

“Yes he did.” Vox was pissed now. 

“Please leave.” 

And off Veras went. 

From then on, Alastor hated Veras and Vox especially Vox. He had let Veras manipulate him. Veras eventually got Vox to forget about Alastor.

And Veras? He was Valentino.

“And that’s what happened.”

End.


End file.
